


A Love Resurrected

by ErenTitanYeager



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Incest, Mom/Daughter Incest, Mortal Kombat 11, Parent/Child Incest, Time Travel, Younger Sonya Blade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 06:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTitanYeager/pseuds/ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: Cassie Cage was in a relationship with her Mom, Sonya Blade until Sonya had died on a mission in outworld. When the younger past version of Cassie's Mom and other people were brought to the future from the past, Cassie's world imploded all around her. New to the future, Sonya tried to fit in a timeline that she's not familiar with, but she took in stride. Cassie and Sonya fall in love while navigating a new beautiful world, while finding themselves.





	A Love Resurrected

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey, y'all. This is my newest fic. There will be plenty of angst and smut. I'll try to write and post new chapters weekly. Now on with the story.

Cassie choked back a sob as she laid on her side under her covers on her bed. She just couldn't stop crying since the older, present version of her Mom/girlfriend Sonya had died a few months earlier. Cassie was completely heartbroken when her Mom was killed. And when the younger version of Sonya, who was the same age as Cassie herself was, she had a hell of a hard time concentrating when they were in the same room together.

Cassie was always reminded of her and Sonya's relationship, her fragile heart would break all over again every time that she was around the younger Sonya. She called in sick to stay home Tuesday at the apartment that her Dad, Johnny Cage had bought for her when she had turned eighteen eight years ago. She knew that she needed to talk to the current younger version of Sonya about the romantic/sexual relationship that she had with the older version of her Mom. She just had no idea how to do that. The blonde was grateful when she finally fell asleep.

A few hours later, Cassie woke up to hear someone knocking on the front door to her apartment. She groggily threw the covers off of herself, she looked over to where her cell phone was and she picked it up, checking the time. She groaned when she saw that it was only three in the afternoon. She knew that she should have gotten up hours ago, but she just couldn't. But she had to get up eventually. She got out of her bed, she looked down at herself, she was still wearing her clothes from the day before; a blue bra and matching panties. Sonya had bought them for her birthday two years ago. They were Cassie's favorite pair.

She slowly walked to the bathroom and she took a long shower to clear head. She let a few tears escape before they were washed away with the rest of the dirt and grime from the past few days. Almost forty minutes later, she turned off the water and stepped out, grabbed a towel, dried off quickly. It took a few minutes to find her clothes for the day; a matching pair of red bra and panties, a t-shirt and jeans. Someone was still knocking at her door, she could hear it. She made her way over to her front door, she unlocked and opened it, revealing the one person that she didn't, no couldn't see or talk to right now.

"Hey, Cassie. Can we talk? I know that it's been tough for you with me being here and all, but I thought that you could use somebody to talk to. Maybe I can be that someone?" The other blonde woman asked in earnest. She waited for Cassie to reply, but all that Cassie did was step aside and let her inside her home.

"Sonya, yeah, come in please. It's just been really, really, fucking hard for me lately. That's why I've been avoiding you. Because of well, you know." Cassie said sadly as she sat down on her couch in the living room. Sonya followed behind her, she sat down opposite her future daughter.

Sonya nodded in understanding. She's been in the future for nearly ten months with no way to send her and the others from the past back to their correct timelines. It was her eighth month in the present when she had found out that her dead future self was dating her daughter. Cassie had explained it all to her. That took her a while getting used to, but then she started to realize that she was attracted to Cassie. And as they got closer to each other, they shared a drunken kiss one night, Cassie's been avoiding her ever since. She can definitely understand the fact that Cassie and her future self were in a relationship.

"I understand. Cassie, about the kiss, as much as I enjoyed it, it shouldn't have happened. Especially since you're still grieving." She said. She's surprised when she feels Cassie's hand on her shoulder. She turned slightly to face her.

"Sonya, I don't regret the kiss and I know that you don't either. I'm glad that it happened, it's just that like you just said that I'm still grieving the loss of my Mom/lover. But It will still be a long time before I can date anyone. We can take it slowly though if you want. If you don't, that's fine too." Cassie replied. She removed her hand from Sonya's shoulder, only for her to grasp it gently within her own hands.

"Cassie, I apologize for what I said then. It's just that I haven't dated anyone in a long time. And I'm not against incest. As long as it's consensual and everyone involved is eighteen or older, it's fine with me. You can't help you who fall in love with. Everyone should realize that by now. I know that I did. How about this? We go shopping, have lunch, see a movie, it will be a girl's day out. What do you say? I haven't done anything like that in fucking ages." Sonya said.

For the first time in a very long time, a small smile spread itself across Cassie's face. Sonya was right. She could definitely use some time away from her apartment. A few hours certainly wouldn't hurt. She nodded in reply.

"That actually sounds awesome. Just let me grab my bag real quick." Cassie said as she got up from the couch to get her purse. She grabbed it, then the two women left her apartment to go out and enjoy each other's company while shopping.

**Author's Note:**

> AN 2: And that's the end of this first chapter. I'll have the second chapter written and posted as soon as I write & post the upcoming chapters for A Love For The Ages and Piercing Through the Ice in the next few days. The second chapter of this fic will be longer, like 2k to 3k. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting on my fic. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
